Slow Death
by D.Ladylemony
Summary: The Short Second life of bree Turner:La peor parte de morir no es el dolor,ni el sufrimiento,es saber que alguien te esperaba.Era Bree,era no poderla proteger de mis asesinos,era no regresar jamás.¿Cómo fue la muerte de Diego? Todo Explicito aqui Entren!


**Disclarimer**: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S. Meyer, yo... solo juego con los personajes. Respecto a la historia, es totalmente mia y queda prohibida su publicacion sin mi autorizacion.

**Summary:one-shot: Situado en: The Short Second life of bree Turner: **La peor parte de morir no es el dolor, ni el sufrimiento, es saber que alguien te esperaba… era Bree con su sonrisa, era no poderla proteger de mis asesinos, era no regresar _jamás._ ¿como fue la muerte de Diego?, _(Todo explicito aqui)_

* * *

**·Slow Death·**

**·Muerte Lenta·  
**

**Diego POV**:

Cuando llegas a tu destino tiendes a confundirte en los dos caminos. Uno, el de la confianza, y el cual encuentras primero, te lleva a manifestar seguridad y cariño con las demás personas, te hace confiar en ellas, en los engaños y en las mentiras. El segundo, el cual tienes que esforzarte un poco más para encontrar, es el de la verdad y la luz. Se orienta a quitarte la venda con la que vez al mundo, en confiar de manera correcta, en saber con quién estas compartiendo momentos, y el que te guiara a la luz del éxito.

Lamentablemente, yo… opte por el primer camino. Fue más fácil, más cercano, más rápido, y más sencillo. Todo corrió a la ligera, sin más. Pero los caminos errados hacen que los prefieras por eso. Por lo fácil que es envolverte y ser quien eres en ellos. Te engañan, te torturan y te enredan hasta que ya no puedes salir.

Pero siempre había una segunda oportunidad en el primer camino… el nombre de mi segunda oportunidad se llamaba _Bree._

Esa noche había prometido regresar, y así tenía pensado hacerlo.

Seguía a Riley cuando detecto mi olor. Ya era de día, y no fue muy difícil amortiguarlo con toda esa claridad de la hierba.

-¿Diego?.- paró en seco.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Riley… yo, te quería mostrar algo.- dije moviéndome para salir a la luz, estábamos "refugiados" del sol bajo unos árboles que cubrían con sus copas los rayos de nuestro supuesto asesino.

-Adelante.- su voz era esperaba y fría, su mirada se desvanecía hacia todos lados del bosque, en espera de algo o alguien. Tal vez, la esperaba a ella. ¡Claro! Se reuniría con ella. ¿A la luz del sol? ¿A _ella_ no le pasaría nada?... Bree tenía razón, ellos lo sabían, y nos lo tenían oculto.

-Pues yo… la última vez que destruyeron el refugio, me escondí del sol en la pequeña cueva de la que te había contado. Hubo un pequeño derrumbe.- sería mejor no incluir a Bree en esto.- Y rayos del sol se colaron dentro.- quería mostrarme seguro y entusiasta por mi descubrimiento, aun si el ya lo sabía.

-¿Te ha dado el sol?.- me pregunto desconcertado.

-Si.. ¡Y no me ha quemado! ¡Nada Riley! ¡El sol no nos hace ningún daño!

La expresión que mostro era inescrutable, se veía fuera de línea, sin sentimiento o algo por el estilo. Pero aun así con todo eso, no pudo ocultar el miedo… se empezó a sentir un nuevo olor, a fresas con canela, sin duda era un vampiro. Por el lado norte se podía notar también como las hojas de los árboles y las ramas mullidas en la vegetación tronaban con el ligero rose del correr de ella. Sabía quién era, había percibido esa extraña esencia que poseía cuando los vampiros de capas negras parecidos a los fantasmas, les habían dado la advertencia.

Riley tenso su mandíbula y me miro entre asustado y enojado. Yo comprendí lo que quería decirme.

De un brinco alcance la copa media de los árboles y me refugie allí hasta que el aroma familiar se intensifico y la brisa suave seso el sonido de sus pasos. _Ella _estaba allí. Podía verlos a los dos desde diferentes ángulos, ella era diferente… atractiva. Su cabello era rojo como el fuego y se movía con ligeros toques que alborotaban aquella melena de rizos encendidos. Tomo con su mano derecha la barbilla de Riley y atrajo sus labios a su boca.

Los mismos sonidos que habíamos escuchado Bree y yo en aquella casa donde tenían su "pequeño nido de amor". Era como si chocaran dos pedazos de mármol formándose y moldeándose frenéticamente. Me dieron ganas de vomitar.

La sesión de besos paro, y escuche la voz de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué pasa Riley?

-Nada…

-Bueno… las cosas se están tornando un poco locas por allá, ¿cierto? Lo puedo ver en tu rostro.

-Todo está en orden Victoria.

Así que _ella_ se _llamaba_ Victoria, ¿Tenia poderes como los de Fred? O debía ser algo por el estilo. Seguro que a Bree le iba a encantar saber esto.

-Huelo diferente… ¿Te ha seguido alguien?.- pregunto furiosa de repente, mientras yo me estremecía en la rama del árbol.

-N… no.

Victoria miro hacia el alrededor y después fijo sus ojos escarlata en Riley, quien seguía con la mandíbula tensa. Siguió observando el panorama hasta que se detuvo olisqueando el frondoso pino en el que me encontraba.

Todo paso tan rápido… solo vi la cara de Victoria cerca a mi rostro, y una sonrisa de muñeca de porcelana. Sentí su mano en mi nuca, haciéndome caer hasta el suelo… eso sería como unos 45 metros, o más…

-¿Quién eres?.- pregunto Victoria, no espero a que le respondiera.- ¿Lo conoces?.- le pregunto a Riley.

-Si…-contesto apenas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?.- sus ojos ardían del enojo.

-Yo…- no estaba seguro de contarle a esta vampira la verdad. Pero ni en mis más remotos pensamientos imagine que Riley respondiera por mí.

-Lo ha descubierto Victoria, la parte del sol.

Ella rio angelicalmente, su risa era como las de villanas en películas de terror que veía en películas, o iguales a las de los libros que le gustaba leer a Bree.

-Creo que sabes demasiado.- dijo la tal Victoria.

-Es un buen miembro Victoria, nos sirve de manera indispensable, se comporta correctamente y maneja su sed.

-Pero ya sabe lo del sol.

-Como tú quieras, Victoria.

-Entiéndelo… solo es por el bien de el Riley.

-Son unos idiotas, lo ha estado planeando todo… ¡no nos hace daño el sol! ¡Riley, tu lo sabías!.- las palabras salían solas de mi boca, sabía que debería acabar con esto de una vez… tenía que regresar a advertirle a Bree y protegerla.

-Lo siento Diego… yo…- sacudió la cabeza con frustración.

-Creo que es muy tarde para arrepentirse.- no capte el significado de sus palabras, pero Riley sí. Trago en seco y solo asintió.

-¿Alguien más que sepa de esto, mi querido Diego?.- La voz de Victoria sonaba seductora pero cruel al mismo tiempo.

-No…- mire a Riley suplicante… tal vez Bree se podía quedar fuera de esto.

-Bueno, no importa, uno más uno menos.- Su mano volvió a estrellar mi cara contra el suelo, no me dolió, pero dejo un surco que marcaba por donde había pasado mi nariz.

Levanto con su mano mi cuerpo por un pie y me estrello contra una piedra que se hizo añicos.

Sabía que había terminado. Me levante y trate de correr pero Riley me detuvo.

-¿Qué haces?.- le pregunte…

-Esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano.- susurro con un tono apenas audible…- lo siento Diego, en verdad.- Me volteo y me miro con sus ojos rojos, los cuales ahora se encontraban totalmente congelados, sus facciones se relajaron y me sonrió como si en verdad disfrutara el momento.

Victoria me tomo de un brazo arrancándolo completamente de mi, aullé del dolor y el fuego me atravesaba haciendo que fuera más indefenso aun. Riley reía y ella también. Ahora solo ella me sujetaba, Riley prendió fuego a unas ramas secas que no tardaron en devorarse unas con otras. Victoria arranco mis dos piernas de cuajo.

-¿Te duele… Diego?.- mi grito se convirtió en gruñido mientras ella sostenía mi cabeza. Lentamente mi brazo derecho se quemaba, mientras veía también, como se consumían mis dos piernas. Sabía que en mi difícil intento de escapar me arrancaría la cabeza. Aun que tal vez eso era mejor. La sola imagen de una chica de cabello largo y despeinado iba y venía en mi mente… Bree… había prometido regresar y enseñarle mi saludo secreto para el club de ninjas.

-Riley.- grite… y este no tardo en voltear, la pelirroja soltó un chillido y empujo con más fuerza mi cabeza al suelo, que golpeo contra una nueva roca.- Bree…

-¿Quién es Bree?.- pregunto Victoria.

-Es la pequeña novia de Diego, ¿Eh?.- me pregunto Riley.

-¿Ella sabe lo del sol?.- gruño la vampira.

-No…

-Dinos la verdad.- sentí como una presión se establecía en mi oído izquierdo y el desgarre entro como un rayo, me había arrancado la oreja izquierda y aventado al montón de fuego que destruía mis miembros. El dolor y el quemazón me nublaron la mente una vez más, dolía, ardía, quemaba, quería gritar pero no pude. Otro desgarre sentí cuando arranco mi nariz.

-Hazlo rápido, cuéntanos.- o la tortura aun será más lenta.

-Tenemos un club, ¡Tenemos un club!.- sentía como si quisiera llorar, veía todo rojo y los aullidos de mi garganta ya sonaban lejano.

-¿Qué tipo de Club?.- pregunto suavemente.

-Uno de ninjas.- el rostro de Riley se veía distorsionado por la imagen que yo debería estar reproduciendo, debería estar destrozado, como un humano, pero tallado en mármol.

-Habla claro.

Victoria parecía enfadada, como si fuera a cazar, sus ojos vivos se prendían cada segundo que me retorcía y guardaba silencio.

Otro desgarre… esta vez no supe que miembro había arrancado, pero si oí cuando cayó al montón.

-¡Es ahhhhhhhhhhhh!.- grite, sentía el fuego no solo por mi garganta, ¡Me estaba quemando vivo! ¡¿Por qué no me mataba de una buena vez?- Solo… éramos ella y yo… evitando…. Evitando que nos mataran los demás, ¡Riley! Debo regresar.- mi voz se quebró al ver que estaba suplicando.- ¡Le prometí a Bree enseñarle el saludo secreto de Ninjas!

-Es demasiado tarde para ti, Diego.- la voz de Victoria me llenaba de furia.

El que estaba delante a mí, no era Riley, era el títere de Victoria, lo iba terminar matando y él en el fondo lo sabía. Pero el amor de Riley hacia aquella mujer que me estaba matando, era más intenso que la amistad que juramos tenernos alguna vez. Riley era listo, pero no tanto, estaba ciego.

Victoria empezó a tomar los dedos de mi mano y los arranco uno por uno, aun que le suplicaba y me estuviera desgarrando la garganta. Mi mayor preocupación era la persona que me esperaba… Bree también iba a morir, solo me quedaba la esperanza de que, al no verme volver, sospechara lo peor, y huyera. Era demasiado buena para estar en esto.

-Gritas demasiado.- entonces me arranco los labios, aquellos con los que le había dado castos besos a Bree.

Cerré los ojos cuando sus manos se posicionaron en mi cuello y jalo de el…

La peor parte de morir no es el dolor, ni el sufrimiento, es saber que alguien te esperaba… era Bree con su sonrisa, era no poderla proteger de mis asesinos, era no regresar _jamás.

* * *

_

Bueno, ya me lei la segunda vida de bree tanner, y como esto no viene en el libro, les dejo este (: dejen RRVIEWS! ya me canse de escribir asi que_ -au revoir-!_

_-_**D**en**i**sse_'_**M**_  
_


End file.
